Yugioh NS
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: The next Saga!


Yugioh NS

Turn 1. A Hera Rises!

Steam from the tip of the cup gently touched his lips. He quiverd as he continued to look out the window, watching the as the bus's arrived. ''So it begins''he said standing up. ''WELCOME EVERYONE!''a loud voice shouted over the intercom quickly getting everyone's attention. ''Today will be the official qualifying rounds to find out which dorm you will qualify for, so prepare your decks and as the great Jaden has said many times before it is time TO GET YOUR GAME ON!'' ''Yeah great..''a voice replied its owner standing in the corner. He was a average sized teen with spiked blonde hair. His eyes were a leaf green even though you could only see one of them due to the red hat he was wearing. ''So this is it..''he said looking over at the group of kids that differed in age standing in line. It was a very warming greet due to opening day of the popular Duel Academy school. Duel Academy a school where you can go and be taught dueling for four straight years. Split into three dorms. Obelisk blue, the best of the best. Champion duelist have gotten there roots from being in this dorm but with the acceptance of this dorm also comes some arrogance. Ra Yellow also known as the prospects. Intelligent, Dedicated are some words that come to mind when thinking about this dorm. Finally The Sliffer Red Dorm. A dorm defined by Heart and Courage a perfect fit for a new comer. Before these days a sliffer red first debuted in this dorm and changed everything. Jaden Yuki a young man defined by his heart and pasion for the game of Duel Academy with the one dream of being a duel monsters champion but sadly that changed. Soon after graduation Jaden went on and married his best friend Alexis Rhodes. They left the game of duel monsters to start a family but not long after this Jaden vanished without notice. Leaving behind a single son, the main character of this story Hera Yuki. Images of a dozen monsters appeared on the field standing next to there owner this is the game of Duel monsters. Hera stood on the balcony his eyes still covered by his red cap. ''ITS TIME I ACTIVATE POLYMERIZATION!''a boy shouted pointing a single card into the air. Just then a bright flash of blue and orange appeared absorbing two creatures he had next to him into a violent spiral then a burst of light. A new monster stood inside the light ''APPEAR FRIGHTFUR WOLF! Standing in front of the boy was a monstrous looking wolf. It stood on all fours violently growling at another man in front of him. ''An impressive monster''the man said his hands folded. ''You activated my trap though, GO FIENDISH CHAIN! As the mans sentence ended a card flipped up and three chains bursted out trapping the wolf. ''Strong monsters are a intimidating thing but they can be snagged in traps''the man glotted fixing his glasses. ''Profesor those are some good points but knowing your skill, i planned on that''the boy said with a greeting smile. ''What...''the man said his glasses nearly falling off his head. ''Go spell MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON!''the boy screamed. With the finish of his sentence there was a sudden giant wind that destroyed the chains and freed the wolf. ''I see..'''the profesor said giving the boy the same greeting smile. ''Good game''he sad.

After the years passing the school has evolved. Focusing on the four summoning methods of the games. Fusion, XYZ, Synchro, and Pendulum. Students cannot graduate unless they first master all these methods so classes were created in teaching the young duelist these things. ''All Noobs!''a voice replied catching Hera's attention. A blonde teen wearing a long black trench coat stood looking at the number of students. ''It makes you think of the waste of time wasted because there is no talent''he continued. ''And who are you?''Hera asked not bother to look at the blonde teen. This caught everyone's attention and caused a stun silence. No one spoke a single word just staring at Hera not knowing what to think or even knowing how to react. ''Did i swear?''Hera asked fnally tipping his cap to everyone. 'YOU MIGHT AS WE'LL HAVE DISRESPECTFUL SWINE!''the blonde teen shouted. ''Isn't that a pig?''Hera answered arrogantly. The teen looked at Hera his eyes about to burst out of his head. ''And who are you?''he asked. Hera lowered his cap once again ''I am Hera Yuki''he answered. ''WOAH!'' ''THATS JADENS SON?! ''NO WAY!'' Hera payed no attention to the reaction of everyone. ''Ah yes, i would recognize that face anywhere. My grandfather never stopped talking about your dad''the blonde teen answered. ''Grandfather?''Hera replied. ''Yes , to answer your question i am Sypher Crowler, the descendant of the great VELLIAN CROWLER! ''Never heard of him''Hera quickly answered causing every person around to fall to the ground. ''HE WAS A LEGENDARY DUELIST HERE!''the teen shouted! Face now resembled a tomato. ''Look my memory is not too good but''Hera stopped mid sentence to face the teen. ''My game is''he said revealing a duel disk that was strapped to his right arm. ''A duel...''the teen said looking at it. ''You wanna duel me SLACKER! ''Have you even been qualified in a dorm yet? ''No, but i figure after i beat you then i can get put up pretty high''Hera answered. ''YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PUNK HOW DARE YOU! ''Sounds like a good idea'' a older mans voice answered. ''SIR BASTION!'' Standing behind them both was a tall man with his black hair slicked back wearing a yellow jacket with red buttons and black pants. ''Welcome everyone to duel academy i am your prncipal Bastion Misawa''he answered both his arms extended.

''And i am Syrus Truesdale''a second voice answered. Appearing behind him was another man but shorter. This one had bright blue hair and wore glasses with a red jacket with yellow buttons. ''The duel sounds like a good idea, i think everyone would enjoy seeing it''Syrus answered. ''I agree this time a few years ago your family had a duel that everyone here still remembers''Bastion answered. ''Very we'll''Sypher replied. ''Then its a game''Hera said. ''It will be single duel, 4000 LP and we will determine what dorm Hera will be in depending on the duel and hows its played, so both players ready your deck and... Everyone then shouted ''DUEL!'' Both Hera and Sypher backed up and across from each other. Sypher revealed a duel disk but this one was different it was connected to his jacket. ''Wow that is a new one..''Hera replied. ''Its been inherited through my family and that is not the only thing''Sypher answered with a dark smile. Hera drew five cards from his deck and Sypher did the same. ''I will begin''Sypher said drawing another. ''I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode''Sypher said placing a card on the disk. A giant machine solider rose up from the ground standing in front of Sypher ''ANCIENT GEARS!''everyone shouted not believing what they were seeing. ''As i said before not only was the duel disk inherited but the Ancient Gear Deck'' Sypher answered still smiling. ''I set a card and end. ''My turn i guess''Hera said drawing a card from his deck and looking at the now six in his hand. ''Time for my Heroes to debut''Hera said a smile appearing on his face. {Heroes}Syrsus thought to himself. ''Since i control no cards i can special summon this card from my hand''Hera explained. ''I summon Avenger Hero Tech'Hera said a man fully created by machines appeared. His face was white and his eyes were closed. ''Effect i can now discard one random card from my hand and add a spell from my deck to my hand''Hera said picking a random card and discarding it.

''I activate the equip card Iron Of Intelligence and equip it to Tech''Hera said a red armor suddenly appeared around the man ''but now i will tribute him with the Iron Of Intelligence'Hera explained. A white light appeared as the man was absorbed and a red figure hovered where he was standing. ''I introduce to the academy Avenger Hero Iron''Hera said with the finish of his sentence the light vanished. There standing in front of Hera was another man but this one covered in a red metal from head to toe. ''Avenger Heroes...pretty good but your gonna have to try harder than that''Sypher replied. ''Like this.' ''Iron attack the Ancient gear soldier, go FULL THROTTLE MISSILE STRIKE!'' Sypher watched as the metal man shot into the air with a burst of fire then came down right towards his monster. ''EFFECT!''Hera said suddenly. ''When Iron attacks a monster i can select a monster on the field and destroy it instantly, GO FIRST SHOT! Three surprise rockets shot out from the mans back hitting and destroying Syphers monster. ''WHAT!''Sypher said covering his face not seeing the other three rockets coming at him. [4000- 2400= 1600] ''Little punk...''Sypher said snarling at Hera. ''I know man, my Avenger Hero are awesome''Hera answered. ''Dont get arrogant this is just the start''Sypher said. ''I reveal my spell card Demise Of The Land'' ''Since you special summoned a monster this turn i can activate one field spell from my deck immediately'' ''I chose GEARTOWN!''SYPHER SHOUTED.

Three towers bursted out from the ground. Drills and drill bits now surrounded both Sypher and Hera. ''Weird''Hera said looking at the background. ''MY turn''Sypher said drawing a card. '' I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Gear Town!''a strong wind appeared destroying the towers and everything then suddenly there was a figure in the sky. A giant metal monster rose up from the ground ''you were so nice to introduce me to your monster so here is mine'' ''a monster passed down the Crowler family for generations ''' ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM ! A titan like robot stood above Sypher. ''If your confused its okay , i do not expect slackers to know strong cards'' '' when Geartown is destroyed i can summon one Ancient Gear Monster and i chose my favorite one. the legendary Ancient Gear Golem'' A flash back appeared for Syrus and Bastion. Now they were watching Jaden Yuki and Dr. Crowler dueling. Jadens face the same as Hera looking up at the giant threat they were about to face. Just then it suddenly ended. ''Ancient Gear Golem lets give him a real greeting with an atk, GO MECHANIZED MELLE!''The titan clutched its fist then struck the iron man destroying him instantly. [4000-700=3200] ''I will end my turn by setting another card down . Hera looked up at the giant titan, his monster now completely destroyed '' I might be in some trouble''he replied.

Hera looked around {this is what you came here for Hera}he thought to himself. {Now Show off} ''Its my turn ''he said drawing a card ''YES!'' I normal summon my Avenger Hero Noble Soldier''a soldier appeared next to Hera. He was wearing a black eye patch and had two metal arms. ''His effect activates letting me add a equip spell card from my deck to my hand, i chose Shield Of Justice and equip it to Noble Soldier. A white shield appeared in the soldiers right hand ''and now ill tribute it and Noble Soldier!'' Its time'' ''I special summon Avenger Hero Freedom! A white star took form next to Hera then it turned into a shield that a tall soldier grabbed as it vanished forming the rest of his body . Now standing in front of Hera was a muscular soldier. ''I now activate Monster Reborn'' ''I chose to special summon Avenger Hero Iron!'' Burst of light then the iron soldier hovered and landed next to the tall soldier. ''Not done yet..i activate the effect of my Avenger Hero Agent X'' ''A red X appeared on the ground in front of Hera's two monster's as a giant lightning bolt came down and struck it. ''When i special summon a Avenger Hero i can banish this card and special summon a Avenger Hero from my extra deck with a level equal to one on the field'' ''I special summon level 6 Avenger Hero Thunder Punisher. Now three monsters stood in front of Hera united.

''3...monsters...in one turn''Sypher said not believing his eyes. ''Time to show off''Hera said tipping his red cap up. ''I attack with Iron!'' ''GO FULL THROTTLE MISSILE STRIKE!'' Again the metal man bursted into the air going straight at the titan. ''As you know before my monster attacks i can destroy one card on the field! '' GO SECOND MISSILE LAUNCH!'' Another three missile shot out from the metal man's back going straight at the titan and hitting it causing three explosions. ''And with that your legendary monster is history''Hera said watching as the monster slowly collapsed ''YOU FEEL FOR IT!''Sypher shouted!. ''MY TRAP GO ANCIENT GEAR BOMB!'' ''What...''Hera said now seeing a bright light appearing from the titans chest. ''When a ancient gear monster control is destroyed by an effect this card activates! destroying all monsters with attack less than his, which means all monsters with 3000 or more are GONE!''Sypher screamed. The light got brighter and brighter ''EVERY SINGLE MONSTER YOU HAVE WILL FALL NOW!.. ''No...''Hera responded before Sypher could finish. ''I activate the effect of Avenger Hero Freedom. The soldier jumped into the air and smashed his shield into the ground creating a blue force field that began to grow and grow. ''Once per turn if an Avenger Hero monster or monsters i control are destroyed by a card effect, i can prevent there destruction''Hera explained. The fortress now consumed both Hera's monsters as the explosion went off.

''No way''Sypher replied shocked seeing Hera's monsters standing on the field unhurt. ''They survived, they all survived''Syrus said not believing his eyes. ''My attack continues but this will be the kill shot''Hera said. ''Finish it! Sypher fell to his knee's as the duel ended. ''HE BEAT HIM!''WOW THOSE CARDS ARE AWESOME! chatter began from all the kids standing around witnessing what just happened. ''With that being said Hera Yuki is now officially enrolled in duel academy and seeing the heart he has shown in his duel, i am officially recruiting him in...''before Bastion could finish his sentence he looked at Syrus and they both noted ''SLIFFER RED!

End Of Chapter 1...


End file.
